Pool Toys
by Geko boy
Summary: A convention in Miami. Nick and Gil are sharing a room at the Embassy Suites, and Nick discovers the indoor pool. Established relationship.


Pool Toys

Or

Payback is a Bitch

Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes had come to Miami, Florida for semi-annual forensics convention. They planned to stay about a week and there fore, they had about a week's worth of luggage to carry. Nick was standing patiently with his arms burning as he was holding most of the luggage while he waited for Gil, who was at the front desk, checking them into the Embassy Suites Hotel.

The two men finally made it to their room – a suite with two twin beds and a great view of Miami - on the 9th floor. It was only then that Gil found out about Nick's strange fear of glass elevators. They got settled in, went out to dinner, came home, turned on the TV, then ignored the TV as they tussled around in the bed, then finally fell asleep in a giant puppy-pile in the middle of one of the beds. Needless to say, the two were in a particularly good mood at the convention the next morning, and no one had any idea why.

When they returned to their hotel room that afternoon, Gil flopped onto the couch with his notes for his lecture, which he was scheduled to deliver at 10:00 tomorrow morning. He started working; his glasses perched on the end of his nose as he looked down. About 30 minutes later, he was wrenched out of his little world by the sound of Nick's voice calling his name. He looked up at Nick over the rim of his glasses, and his train of thought promptly and totally derailed.

Nick was standing directly in front of him, clad in a pair of black swim trunks and absolutely nothing else. Gil's hearing problem had nothing at all to do with the fact that he hadn't heard a word that Nick had just said.

"Gil?"

"Huh?" Gil replied as he finally met Nick's eyes.

"There's an indoor pool downstairs. I'm gonna go check it out, wanna come?"

"I have work to do. " Gil said, holding up the papers. However, in his head, Gil was trying to fight off the image of Nick Stokes half-naked and drenched, as well as the inevitable reaction said image provoked.

"Come on Gil, please. You can bring your speech with you."

Grissom only stared back at him, as if to say '_in your dreams_.'

Nick shrugged. "Suit yourself." He turned and walked towards the door, but not before making sure that Gil got a good look at his ass on the way out. Needless to say, Gil soon found himself poolside with his feet propped up and his speech in hand. However, the many children screaming and splashing nearby made concentration difficult. The sight of Nick Stokes swimming laps also contributed to the distraction factor. Several times he caught himself staring dumbly at the very nicely toned body as his powerful arms and legs propelled him through the water.

Finally, Gil gave up and, putting down his speech, got up to stand at the edge of the pool. He watched as Nick completed another lap and, spotting Gil, Swam over and propped himself on the pool's edge, unknowingly giving Gil a great view of his bronzed chest that heaved enticingly as Nick tried to catch his breath.

"How's it going?" Nick asked, still slightly breathless.

"Can't concentrate." Gil said, and then continued to elaborate as to why. As Gil was elaborating, Nick slowly tuned him out as an extremely childish idea crept into his mind, causing a smirk to steal over his face.

Gil paused in his monologue as he noted the smirk and the somewhat frightening gleam in his partner's eyes.

"Nick?" he inquired cautiously. The smirk blossomed into a full-blown evil grin.

'_Oh God'_ Gil thought as Nick clasped both hands together and brought them back over his left shoulder.

"Nick!" Gil shouted, as realization struck and he took a step backwards, trying desperately to avoid the huge wave Nick had created by sweeping his clasped hands across the water in one powerful motion.

It didn't help.

Gil stood, somewhat shocked, wet and dripping from the waist down. Nick meanwhile, was choking on the pool water that had forced its way into his air pipe as he laughed uncontrollably.

"You need to loosen up Gil. You've been stressing over this lecture for hours now." Nick stated between giggles. Gil simply gave him a look that clearly said '_I am not amused._' Nick's laughter tapered off as he realized Gil had turned to leave.

Well, he just _couldn't_ let that happen.

Gil began gathering his papers and tried to locate his pen, which had seemingly disappeared – no doubt the work of one of the children who were beginning to leave, – and so didn't notice Nick silently get out of the pool (or at least as silently as a sopping wet person can get out of a pool) and begin to stalk towards him. Gil had just picked up his glasses, (after locating his pen near a potted plant) when he felt strong but wet arms snake around his waist and what he presumed was Nick's muscular body press against his back causing water to soak his clothes. His lips twitched into a grimace at one of his nicer outfits getting wet. But then came Nick's voice, with that soft Texan accent seemingly designed to make him melt, whispering in his ear.

"Come on Gil, lighten up. Come swim with me." Nick took the papers from Gil and put them on the table, then tugged subtly towards the pool. Gil was oblivious.

"Can't. I didn't bring a suit." The pool got a little closer.

"Oh, that's too bad." Nick said tentatively. The stares of the few other swimmers went unnoticed by the two CSIs. "I really do wonder what you'd look like completely drenched."

Suddenly, Gil's blissful Nick-induced haze cleared for an instant, just in time for him to realize what an _idiot_ he'd been. He tried desperately to escape, but Nick's gentle hold had now become a vise grip.

And there was no hope for Gil.

Nick pulled Gil along with him as he intentionally toppled backwards into the pool. Gil's scream of protest caused Nick's already maniacally large grin to grow even larger, if humanly possible.

Nick surfaced first, after the effects of their miniature tsunami had passed, and had the distinct pleasure of seeing Gil surface and shake his head rather like a dog does after being forced to have a bath.

But the pleasure was short lived.

"Nicholas Stokes, you SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

Nick, now terrified, was swimming faster than a torpedo trying to escape Gil's rage. Said Gil was now following him at a surprising speed, considering that he was still fully clothed. But then again, adrenaline does that. Nick of course, was shocked when he felt a strong hand grab his ankle (none too gently) and felt Gil practically climb along his body, then latch onto his shoulders. Nick held his breath, expecting a dunking, but was thoroughly confused when he felt hot lips against his shoulder.

"You're going to regret this in the morning."

Nick shivered. He loved when Gil's voice got all deep and gravelly like that. The slightly threatening and aggressive tone seemed designed for the specific purpose of making him swoon like a love struck teenager. Unconsciously, he relaxed in Gil's firm grip.

Big mistake.

Suddenly, Nick's screams were muffled as he was engulfed by cold pool water. By the time he resurfaced and finished hacking up the other half of the pool Gil had already made his way to the edge of the pool. Nick's sudden flare of anger was immediately subdued by the sight of Gil hoisting himself out of the water. Apparently the cloth from which Gil's outfit was made became extremely clingy when exposed to moisture. Nick's brain stored this useful bit of information away while his eyes traced every detail of the man standing before him. There was very little left to the imagination by the drapery of the fabric, and Nick was just fine with that. By now he was resting at the edge of the pool again, watching Gil, who was trying to wring out his clothes to no avail.

Gil looked over at the pool, and caught Nick staring lustfully at him. A slight smirk crept up on Gil's face as he looked around to '_clear the scene_.' Satisfied that there were no _witnesses,_ he gave Nick a suggestive grin. Nick, in turn, quickly clambered out of the pool and strolled over to him. Gil was fascinated by the way Nick's bronzed skin glistened temptingly and the way his swim trunks hung low on his hips. Gil was caught completely off guard when a pair of cool lips was suddenly pressed against his own. At first he was surprised, but then he gave in to lust, placing gentle, rough hands on Nick's hips and pulling him closer, bodies flush against each other. His arms were then draped around Nick's neck where they were most comfortable. Nick responded by once again wrapping his arms around Gil's waist and keeping a firm hold on him.

Outside it was getting dark, the stars beginning to shine brightly.

Gil could feel the kiss get hotter and Nick's hold on him begin to tighten. He pulled away, eyes glazed and half-lidded.

Nick grinned at him. "Upstairs?"

Gil only cocked an eyebrow, not even bothering to verbalize what was quite obviously a '_yes_.'

"Alright," Nick drawled his Texan accent suddenly very heavy.

_Insert lemon scene here._

Gil rolled over, drawing a sleepy protest from Nick, who was draped across his body, effectively pinning him to the bed. Gil smiled as he watched his partner sleep. Nick was dozing peacefully, completely wiped out after last nights…. activities. It suddenly occurred to Gil to check the clock.

9:42. Gil paused, as his brain slowly kicked into gear. Wasn't there something important happening today…wait. Now it was all coming back.

_A convention…._

_A lecture…._

_10:00…_

……

_Oh, hell._

Gil suddenly launched himself from the bed and nearly fell over from the acceleration. Nick was jolted out of his lovely dreams when he felt himself get tossed out of the small hotel bed and hit the floor with a resounding _Thud._

"OW!" Nick grunted in disoriented panic. Nick grabbed a hold of the bed and pulled himself into a semi-sitting position clinging to the sheets for support.

"What the hell!" he said accusingly.

Gil was already fully dressed and was now in the middle of sitting down to put his shoes on.

'_Wow, he's fast.'_ Nick thought. "What's going on?" he asked drowsily.

"We're late." Gil replied flatly.

Nick looked over at the clock. "Oh, shit!" He leapt to his feet, staggered from the fatigue induced head-rush, then started dressing as fast as Gil had.

The two of them stumbled around getting ready and 5 minutes later, at 9:50, they burst from their room. Gil had his speech clenched in his teeth while his hands were occupying themselves with buttoning up his dark blue dress shirt. Nick was busy tucking in his shirt and zipping his fly, then fastening his belt. The two had time to calm down and compose themselves while they waited on an elevator. They heard the friendly little _ding_ and the doors opened. They stepped in, joining three strangers.

"'Scuse us," Nick said, substituting for Gil who still had his speech in his teeth and could only nod to the strangers as he fixed the cuffs of his sleeves. He was still looking down at his arms when he heard Nick.

"GG."

"Eh?" was all Gil could manage as he looked up with the papers still in his teeth. Nick thought he looked adorable in his rare state of chaos.

"Here, let me take that," Nick said, taking Gil's speech.

"Thanks," Gil replied, looking back down to finish fixing his cuffs. He looked back up at Nick when he felt fingers running frantically through his hair. Was Nick actually _primping him_?

Now Gil felt really gay. Especially when he and Nick both stopped and realized that the elevators other three passengers were all staring at them. They were both glad to get off at the next floor. Outside, they caught a taxi and made it to the convention 4 minutes late, but luckily for them, no one was the wiser. Nick sat in the audience with a big, stupid grin on his face as he watched his lover present his lecture in front of so many strangers yet barely messing up if at all. You could say he was envious yet proud at the same time.

"God, I love that man," Nick whispered to himself, earning him a strange look from the man sitting next to him. But he didn't notice.

After the convention ended for the day, Nick and Gil mingled a little with the other guests before calling it a day. In the taxi, the two chatted joyfully with the driver about entomology. Nick was somewhat surprised at how interested the driver seemed. He was even more surprised that he spoke English, but then again, this wasn't Texas.

"So, exactly how much do you know about bugs anyway?" the cab driver asked.

"Everything," Gil said with a grin.

"I never thought you could get such a cool job studying … "

"Entomology?" Nick supplied.

"You'd be surprised," Gil said matter-of-factly, "I got a lot more than just a cool job."

Nick looked over to see Gil smiling brightly at him. Understanding the implication, Nick smiled back, laughter on his face and love in his eyes.

Noting the sudden hush that had fallen over the back seat, the driver looked in the rearview mirror and arched and eyebrow when Nick leaned over, placed a hand on Gil's cheek, and sweetly pressed his lips to Gil's. Fortunately for the two of them, the cabbie had either the courtesy or the common sense to leave the two men alone the rest of the way to the hotel.

Again, Gil felt really gay, but this time, he didn't care. In fact, he even went so far as to say "Thanks for the ride" to the cab driver, who had seen them making out like teenagers…. Gay teenagers.

Walking into their hotel, Nick was doubled over and nearly red in the face, while the only sign of Gil's mirth was a giant grin of silent laughter.

"I cannot believe you did that," Gil said looking straight ahead (no pun intended), completely dead-pan.

"Hey you didn't stop me!"

"You're an animal."

"You started it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too, you hopeless flirt."

"I am not a flirt!"

"You are too! Don't deny it!"

"I'm not. There's nothing to deny. You're the flirt!"

"I'm not flirting."

"Oh, yeah right! This coming from the man who practically smothered me in the back of a taxi."

"Come on, you wanted it."

"You started it."

"No, you did."

"You kissed me first."

"You provoked me."

"Welcome to my world."

"Aw, you know you love it!"

By now, Nick was laughing so hard he could hardly walk in a straight line, causing him to frequently stumble into Gil, which then caused him to stumble, which made him laugh out loud. Overall, the couple looked drunk as they wobbled down the hall to their room.

Gil flopped down on the couch, still laughing like he hadn't in a long time. Nick followed him over to the couch then let himself fall on top of his supervisor and lover, literally smothering him with a wet, sloppy kiss despite him giggling into Gil's lips. But it was ok, because Gil was giggling too.

"I think a couple of hard earned beers are in order," Nick said, rolling off of Gil.

"Hard earned?" Gil said, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, that was a brilliant lecture."

"Nicky, I do them all the time. This wasn't any different," Gil paused," except it was a little more difficult without my glasses."

"Your glasses?" Something in the back of Nick's mind twinged.

"Yeah," Gil continued, sitting up. "We were in such a rush this morning; I must have forgotten to grab them.

"Really…" Nick turned around with a beer in each hand and kicked the refrigerator door shut behind him. He could only stand there and watch as Gil started looking around for his missing glasses. He padded around the couch, checked the end tables, the entertainment center, the sink, the restroom, and then disappeared into the bedroom. By then, Nick was mentally banging his head on a very hard surface.

"Hey, Nicky? Have you seen my glasses?"

"Uh," Nick said stupidly, with an expression to match, "W-where did you last see them?"

Gil paused in thought for a minute, then something seemed to click in his mind.

"Nicky…." Gil drawled, "When you pulled me into the pool was I _wearing_ my glasses?"

Nick opened his mouth, then snapped it shut and smiled sweetly albeit nervously at Gil.

Ten minutes later, Nick found himself standing next to Gil at the edge of the indoor pool. Gil was squinting as his eyes scanned over the shallow end. Nick turned and walked along the side over to the deep end with Gil close on his heels.

"Why am I even looking?" Gil sighed, "I can't even see my glasses without… my glasses."

"Hey, I think I see them."

"Really? Where?"

Nick pointed into the deepest part of the deep end. "Right there in the middle."

Gil squinted his eyes in the general direction of where Nick was pointing. "I don't see them, Nicky."

Nick walked up to the edge, and leaned out over the water slightly, his left foot teetering over the drop off. Again he pointed, "Right there, see?"

"I can't say that I do, Nicky." Gil replied, walking up close behind him.

"Come on G.G., you're not that blind," Nick leaned just a little further, "they're right over there."

There was a slight pause. Nick could feel the warmth of Gil's body due to his close proximity. It suddenly occurred to Nick what an _idiot _he'd been. Gil placed a hand on the small of his back and leaned close to whisper "Payback's a bitch, Nicky," before giving him a firm shove.

"GILBERT!"

_SPLASH!_


End file.
